Un atardecer
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Mientras que el cielo oscurece y los demás me toman por un niño engreído, ¿podría yo tener la más mínima oportunidad de que tú me aprecies? Porque, yo ya no voy a poder remediar nada. Menoli, las estrellas son hermosas en este planeta.


**Un atardecer**

**HowardxMenoli**

Siento como el viento juega con mi cabello, mi mirada está perdida en la infinidad que se extiende ante mí. El sol del atardecer tiñe el agua y el cielo de amarillo y anaranjado. Tengo frío, pero en estos momentos no me importa. Esto es nuevo, me refiero a que es raro el no estar pensando en algo que no sea yo o mi comodidad. No va conmigo, al menos no con el Howard que solía vivir rodeado de todos los lujos posibles en la colonia. Aún puedo distinguir la línea del horizonte, a pesar de que el sol ya se ha ido aún hay luz. Siento nostalgia, quiero volver a la colonia, pero a la vez hay todo un conjunto de sentimientos nuevos que me abordan. _¿Cómo es que dejé que sucediera?_ Veo cómo la penumbra se va apoderando del cielo, veo como las primeras estrella hacen su aparición. Se ven pequeñas. ¿Serán las mismas que yo observaba de pequeño con el telescopio que papá me había regalado? ¿Y desde cuándo me interesa algo así? Además, es imposible que así sea. Estamos demasiado alejados como para ver aún las mismas estrellas. Esta isla me está afectando considerablemente. El cielo naranja se torna azul, primero un tono marino y luego todavía más oscuro, casi negro. Ahora las estrellas brillan con más resplandor. Tengo que admitirlo: me impresiona, el espectáculo que tengo por delante es increíble. Millones y millones de luces, nunca había podido presenciar algo así en casa. Comienzo a oír una suave melodía. Es tranquila y sin prisa alguna. Es bonita. Ahora recién caigo en la cuenta de que se trata de aquel violín. Menoli. Últimamente han estado habiendo momentos en los que la única presencia en mi mente es ella. ¿Cómo diablos pasó? ¿Cómo es que dejé que sucediera? Yo no quería, de haber podido lo habría impedido. Menoli. La mandona de los hermosamente largos y ondulados cabellos azul opaco. Pienso que no tiene sentido. Yo no la soporto, ella es una aguafiestas, mejor dicho: es LA aguafiestas. A pesar de eso, me encanta su sonrisa, es una verdadera lástima que no se le vea tan a menudo. Aunque últimamente sí la hace aparecer más seguido. Su sonrisa es bonita. Debe de ser la isla… La canción sigue sin errores, es perfecta. Menoli. Ya no puedo distinguir la línea del horizonte, solo puedo suponer el lugar donde el cielo y el agua chocan. La oscuridad me envuelve como una manta, una muy fría. La melodía se acaba, oigo cómo me llaman para que vaya a cenar. Los ignoro olímpicamente. Pasan unos minutos, escucho murmullos lejanos, el viento trae consigo fragmentos de la conversación de los demás. Palabras como "ricachón engreído" o "alguien vaya por él" llegan a mí. Bajo un poco la cara. La roca sobre la cual estor sentado está dura y fría. Los solitarios granitos de arena sobre ella los hace desaparecer el viento. Se me ocurre que somos como esos granitos de arena, todos nosotros estamos abandonados y a la merced de la naturaleza de esta maldita isla. Arena indefensa. Advierto pasos a mis espaldas y me voy preparando para enfrentar la voz molesta de Luna o la tranquila de Bell. "¿Qué sucede?". Menoli. No pienso responder, voy a esperar a que se marche ofendida. No. Se sienta a mi lado. Siento un escalofrío. La miro. Tiene las piernas recogidas y abraza sus rodillas. Extraña manera de sentarse, tratándose de ella. Le da un toque infantil, desprotegido. Algo fuera de lo común. Su cabello danza con el viento, desprende un leve perfume. Suave, como una mezcla de rosas y galán de noche **(1). **sigo observando. Tiene la mirada perdida en la lejanía, una mirada soñadora y a la vez triste, casi un pocodesilusionada. ¿Pero qué cosas digo? La luna está en creciente y lo mismo se podría decir de mi confusión… Menoli. "¿No tienes hambre?" Voltea y me mira. Es hermosa. "¿Quieres que me vaya?" "No" Cauteloso me fijo en su expresión. Parece sorprendida ante mi respuesta y ¿feliz? Quiero quedarme así por mucho más tiempo. Siento que ella puede ver más allá de lo que yo soy capaz, no sé por qué, solo siento que es así. Recuerdo poco que duró mi máscara de chico valiente en este lugar, me siento mal por lo rápido que los demás llegaron a ver el verdadero cobarde que soy. A ella no le pareció sorprender. Tengo miedo, del abandono, de lo que nos rodea, de resultar herido, de morir. De lo que ella pudiese pensar. Ella, la chica madura. Menoli. "Deberíamos ir." No quiero. "Vamos" Con pasos lentos, ya sin mirarla. Los demás están a cierta distancia sentados en círculo alrededor de una fogata, se ríen de Dios sabe qué. Quiero decirle algo. ¿Qué? Menoli. Nos acercamos a la ronda. Nos. Los demás se quedan súbitamente callados. Odio esa clase de silencio. Tomo asiento entre Bell y Shingo. Todos siguen comiendo, yo los imito., aunque ni siquiera me fijo realmente en qué es lo que me estoy llevando a la boca. Siento una mirada clavada en mí, Kaoru me está observando. Él lo sabe, no es ningún ciego. ¿Él? Finjo no notarlo. Finjo que no me interesa, ella no me interesa en lo absoluto. Menoli, las estrellas son hermosas en este planeta.

* * *

La verdad es que hace mucho que ya no veía esta serie (debido a que a algún genio se le ocurrió pasarla por las mañanas cuando yo estoy atrapada en el colegio), pero hace poco la volví a ver y me acordé de lo mucho que me gustaba esta pareja (casi tanto como la de HowardxSharla). Y así pues nació la idea de este fic (por más corto que sea...) n.n Si les gustó, dejen reviews, si no, también. (críticas constructivas más que bienvenidas!) =)

(1) El galán de noche es una flor que deja libre su aroma únicamente de noche, de ahí el nombre...


End file.
